


The Noble Thing To Do

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!viktor, Fingering, Fluff, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, sub!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Yuuri has a little secret about what happened in Beijing and he is more than ready to disclose it to Viktor now. After all, he knows that in the end, it will be worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

“Viktor...”, Yuuri whispered, the sound still leaving his lips like a prayer months and months later. His fiancé stirred underneath him, humming a sated, soft sound and tightened his arms around Yuuri's body.  
They had been lazy and a bit irresponsible tonight, ordering in pizza and curling up in front of the TV. But it was off-season and with how closely Viktor watched their calorie intake it wasn't too bad to slack once or twice a month. It made the rare treats more special, the slow, lazy nights they'd spend cuddling and eating even more fun to indulge in.  
“Viktor”, he sighed again, tilting his head so he could nuzzle the other man's neck and breathe light kisses against warm skin.

“What is it, love?” His voice was low and a little sleepy, head tilting back to grant Yuuri more access, obviously enjoying the gentle treatment. “Do you need anything?” There was a light, teasing edge to the words, Viktor bringing them even closer with a subtle movement until Yuuri was almost sitting in his lap with the way one of his legs was draped across his lover's.  
“I do...” He moved up Viktor's neck, kissing along his jaw and cheek until he finally reached those pale lips, stretched into a lazy grin. Their kiss was slow and gentle, a familiar heat creeping into their touches until Yuuri pulled back abruptly and held Viktor's gaze as blue, blue eyes flicked open in confusion.  
“But not what you're thinking right now.”  
Viktor blinked at him a few times, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip until he nodded slowly.  
“Okay?”

Yuuri moved to straddle Viktor's lap then, rearranging the blanket his legs his legs had been wrapped in so he could pull it around his shoulders and throw it over Viktor's until they were cocooned in warmth. He'd been working himself up to this conversation for weeks, just waiting for the best moment to bring it up and the least he could do was make them both comfortable. Or maybe he was just stalling, enjoying the feeling of strong, elegant hands on his hips while he still could.  
Arms thrown over the back of the couch and fingers curling into the blanket Yuuri took another deep breath before meeting his fiancé's eyes again.

“Do you remember my free skate in Beijing? When you made me cry?” There was a flicker of old hurt dancing in Viktor's eyes at the words, brows knitting together as he leaned back a bit. It was almost like he was flinching away from Yuuri.  
“Of course, I … I told you, I am so, so sorry, why are you bringing this...”  
Yuuri shushed him gently, bringing one finger forward to brush it against Viktor's lips. “It's fine. I'm just … trying to explain something. Let me finish?”  
The confused hurt didn't disappear from Viktor's eyes but the worried crease between his eyebrows disappeared as he nodded slowly, silently. This would have to do for now. Yuuri leaned forward to breathe a quick kiss against the tip of his lover's nose before he continued.

“And then it kinda happened again in Barcelona. Before I broke your record. A lot of things were going on and the moment wasn't as intense but after everything was over it got me thinking...” Another deep, steadying breath, the hurt in blue eyes slowly replaced by curiosity.  
“It felt good to cry. At least afterwards. I mean, I've cried lots of times, I'm pretty weepy...” He couldn't help the dry little chuckle as he let his eyes flit down for a second before meeting Viktor's again who watched him closely. “Before it was always because I blew a competition and was angry and disappointed in myself. But you made me cry before I even went out. You helped me work out some of my nervousness and anxiety before it even mattered and then I could calm myself and concentrate on my performance and still do something about my fears without being paralyzed by them. I was never as relaxed during a competition as I was that day...”

Viktor slowly cocked his head to the side, blinking a few times as he waited for Yuuri to continue. He didn't seem to have any idea where this would lead them. Yuuri swallowed. He'd come so far, he might as well finish now.  
“And yes, the first time sucked but we've been over this and I'm not mad anymore. I just want to feel as calm as I did when I went out that day.” Another pause, heart beating a nervous rhythm against his chest as he braced himself for the conclusion.  
“I want you to make me cry again.”

Viktor didn't say anything for a long time, not even when Yuuri pulled his hand away from pale lips, just looked at him with his head tilted and his face neutral, hips shifting subtly.  
Yuuri was just about to take back his request, pretend he'd never asked and suggest going to bed when Viktor finally took a breath, tongue flicking out again before he spoke.  
“Make you cry how?”  
He should have been expecting this, it was after all just the conversation he'd been craving for weeks. But now, faced with the reality of Viktor's carefully neutral expression, Yuuri could feel his heart up in his throat.  
“I … I, uhm...”, he stuttered. It was too late. There was no way to go now but brutal honesty. “I thought you could … hit me. Not … not my face or anything but maybe … spank me. My ass, thighs … make it hurt?”

Viktor's breath hitched at that, the tiniest noise leaving him as black pupils dilated, swallowing blue, fingers twitching against skin. A knot in Yuuri's chest loosened and he could breathe again, arms curling around his fiancé's neck as he cuddled closer.  
“You could tie me up. So I can't get away. You know, really force me to take it 'til I'm bawling my eyes out, begging you to stop...”  
The soft twitch of fingers against his hips turned into a strong grip as Viktor let out a gasp, eyes growing wider and pupils expanding even more, his gaze fixed on Yuuri, hanging on his every word.  
The nervous beating of his heart hadn't let up, but it was happy now, excited. Proud. Viktor liked his idea. He'd give him what he craved.  
“Call me names. Your slut, your whore...”, he breathed the insults like the most loving endearments, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Viktor's in a soft gesture of affection. “You … you won't mean any of it but … it would make me feel so filthy...”

Viktor groaned close to his ear, then one hand flew up from his hip to curl around the back of Yuuri's head, turning it so they could kiss, deep and hard and passionate. When they parted Yuuri was gasping, looking at Viktor with wonder and adoration.  
“But you are, aren't you...”, Viktor hummed, voice dark and strong enough to send a shiver of arousal down Yuuri's spine. “Such a filthy boy I have, wanting to be debased like that. I can do that for you, my love. Want me to spank you with my hand, hm? Turn your ass all nice and red?”  
He couldn't help but squirm in Viktor's lap at that, already half hard just from talking about his dirty little fantasy. He'd never have expected to get this kind of reaction...  
“You, uhm...”, he started, biting his lip, eyes flicking down, but Viktor nudged him quickly, smiling at him encouragingly.  
“Don't get shy on me now, sweetheart.” So Yuuri chuckled, feeling an embarrassed little blush creeping onto his cheeks but still pressing on.  
“You also have that wooden spoon in your kitchen...” 

Viktor's eyes widened, smile melting into a smirk as he cocked his head to the side and let out an approving noise.  
“My, Yuuri, you really know what you want, hm?”  
“I've … had time to think about this”, he replied, voice low, hips still circling in Viktor's lap as he tried his best to be seductive. He'd had the best teacher, after all. “So, are you gonna do it?”  
Another noise, deep and indulgent as Viktor leaned forward to kiss him again, slow and sensual this time, as much a promise as it was a warning and Yuuri couldn't help but sink into it, his anxiety about the conversation quieting down and mind going pleasantly blank.  
They parted with a soft, wet noise and clear blue eyes fluttered open to regard him.  
“How could I ever say no to you, love?”

Yuuri had barely any time to process that this meant Viktor would do it, he'd get what he'd been craving for so long, when his fiancé grabbed him, one hand at his hips, the other wrapping around his shoulders, and all but threw him to the side, until he was bent over Viktor's lap, face against the soft couch cushions and tangled in the blanket that had protected him just moments ago. Now it held his arms hostage and prevented him from pushing himself into an upright position, Viktor's strong hand between his shoulder blades holding him down as well.  
Hot arousal began to pool in his belly as he realized how utterly helpless and at Viktor's mercy he was, just like he'd been wanting to be all along. That the action came so suddenly just made it all the better.  
His cock throbbed, warm thigh it was pressed against shifting lightly as Viktor reached down with his other hand to squeeze one of Yuuri's cheeks. He was just wearing a thin pair of sweatpants and nothing underneath and the possessive touch made him shiver, surprise melting from his limbs as he relaxed completely. Yes, yes this was it. Exactly what he'd been craving.

“How's this, my dear?”, Viktor purred and he sounded so hot and sexual, just the sound of his voice made Yuuri moan. He didn't even register the question. What he registered was the way nimble fingers eased down his pants, slowly and steadily, just enough to free his ass while still keeping his erection trapped.  
“Like being held down and exposed, hm? Such a dirty boy. I'll turn this ass all kinds of lovely colours for me. Make you scream and sob and cry my name...”  
Those warm fingers traced the skin of his cheeks and Yuuri couldn't help but sigh when his ass was grabbed and squeezed again, completely giving himself to the treatment. Then Viktor's warm hand disappeared and Yuuri knew what was coming. He braced himself, trembling in anticipation as he waited for the impact, wanting, yearning for it. 

But the sharp sound of skin hitting skin never exploded through the air, there was no heat spreading across his cheek, no sting of pain intense enough to make him writhe. Instead he got a soft pat that felt almost patronizing before Viktor pulled his pants up again with a hum that sounded way too cheerful, considering he'd just been about to give Yuuri what he needed and then stopped.  
“Not tonight, though”, he chirped and helped a very reluctant Yuuri sit back up, untangling him from the blanket and reaching out to stroke dark hair out of his eyes. “We'll be at the rink first thing in the morning, no kinky play before training!”

“Vik-Viktor!” It came out as an appalled squeak no matter how firm he'd wanted his protest to sound and Yuuri felt his face flush with something that wasn't quite anger but not quite humiliation either. His fiancé just kissed both his cheeks in a soothing gesture, gentle fingers carding through his hair.  
“No, sweetheart. I have to finish three choreographies and Yakov will kill me if you're not at your best. It's time for bed.”  
A last slow, sweet kiss that tasted like a promise no matter what Viktor had said. When they parted Yuuri couldn't help but smile, no matter how frustrated he was about the throbbing erection down his sweatpants that his fiancé was apparently very decided on ignoring. A light pat to his thigh was the signal for him to get up.  
“And off you go, love.”

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri brought it up again for about a week. At the beginning of their relationship this would have driven him insane, Viktor seemingly ignoring a request he'd felt so self-conscious about even talking about it had cost him more than he'd ever admit.  
But he'd come to trust Viktor. With his career, his heart, even his life. His fiancé hadn't forgotten about it, no. He was planning, waiting for the right moment. Maybe he wanted to surprise Yuuri again the way he had the evening they'd talked about it, when he'd just thrown Yuuri over his lap and held him there. If he'd get something like that again, Yuuri was more than happy to wait.

What became conspicuous after a few days though was how Viktor avoided certain … advances. In the bedroom. They had their slumps sometimes, days or even weeks where they were simply too physically exhausted to do anything but fall into bed together as soon as they came home and cuddle until sunrise. But those were phases of very intense training, usually before competitions. They were still pretty far away from those and had lots of energy to spare in the evenings to go out or cook together and joke around.  
Viktor wasn't distant either, didn't even seem particularly averse to the things Yuuri sometimes whispered into his ears, yet each and every time he got turned away in the end, no matter how much Viktor bit his lips and undressed Yuuri with his eyes at the suggestions.

He'd spent half a year learning how to seduce the man and his sudden inability to do just that was getting ridiculous. It didn't have to be anything kinky or special either, nothing like they'd discussed and teased at a while ago, Yuuri just wanted some good old skin on skin, he wanted to feel Viktor again and possibly get off in the process. But Viktor wouldn't be swayed.

It was on a Saturday night that Yuuri decided he'd had it with his fiancé's sudden burst of abstinence. Time for a change of plans.  
Viktor was still busy in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Yuuri knelt down in front of his underwear drawer, determination creasing his brows as he began to dig through his array of different garments. After a while he found the panties. Black lace that made his ass look amazing with the way the delicate material framed his perky cheeks, the front stretched out from the times his cock had strained against it, drenching the lace in precome. Still not stretched enough to fit him when he was hard, though, the tip always peeking out, waistband holding it snug against Yuuri's flat stomach. 

Viktor loved the panties. Viktor went absolutely wild whenever Yuuri wore the panties. There was no way he'd keep up his uninterested act when the panties were involved.  
Stepping out of his daytime clothes and sliding the delicate lingerie up his legs almost felt as if Yuuri was putting on his Eros costume again, leaving doubt and inhibitions behind as he draped himself across the bed, luxuriating in the feeling of lace against his slowly stirring cock, outrageously soft sheets against his skin.  
He sighed as he gripped the pillows and buried his face in them, facing away from the door so Viktor would have a perfect view of his ass when he stepped into the room, canted slightly upwards and topped with a dark red bow like the present it was. 

Any other day Yuuri might have drifted off like this, stretched out comfortably across the bed until Viktor's light touches awoke him again.  
But tonight he was way too excited, an electricity buzzing through the air that wasn't just him being proud of his perfidious plan. There was something else, a quiet, insistent feeling prickling across his skin that made it impossible to fall asleep.  
Besides, it didn't take Viktor too long to call out for him.

“Yuuri, where are you?” There was a playful edge to the words, like his fiancé had been searching for a while and was now finally succumbing to this. Yuuri grinned into the pillows and rolled his shoulders slowly.  
“In the bedroom...”, he called out, voice low and just as playful as Viktor's had been, swaying his hips and hitching them even higher as he bowed his back so he'd give the perfect picture of seduction that he was striving for.  
“Bedroom? I thought we wanted to...” The door was pushed open and Viktor trailed off. It made Yuuri grin even wider, a happy little sound escaping him.  
“Oh my, look at you...”, Viktor breathed, steps almost silent on the carpet as he came closer. His voice had dropped to something almost awed, deep and slow and attractive. “All dressed up for me.” Yuuri suppressed a snicker at the notion that him wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties could be considered 'dressed up' and instead turned his head so he could grin back at Viktor over his shoulder. The grin wavered, an eyebrow twitching up in surprise instead, when he caught sight of what Viktor was holding in one hand.

“And you brought...” His tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip without his permission. Now it was Viktor who was grinning, twirling the smooth stem of the wooden spoon between his fingers before slapping his palm with it, playfully, head cocked to the side. The sound wasn't too loud but still sharp, even though the slap was more for effect than anything else.  
“Did you think I'd forgotten about it?”, Viktor grinned and took a few more steps around the bed until he was standing next to Yuuri, free hand reaching out to card through dark hair. “I thought we could experiment with this tonight. Since we're off tomorrow and don't have to worry about your pretty ass hurting too much to jump...”  
Eyes fluttering closed and a soft keen escaping his lips Yuuri leaned into the fingers caressing him and nodded, cock twitching.  
“Yes”, he whispered, straining for more of Viktor's affections. “God, yes please...”

Long, elegant fingers played with his hair, brushing lovingly across his scalp before Viktor pulled back.  
“You're so beautiful like this, Yuuri. Such a good boy.” The gentle praise made him hum almost as happily as the way Viktor said his name did. It was a purr, dark and wanting and so hungry Yuuri couldn't help but squirm against the soft sheets, rubbing the tip of his cock against the bedding. “But...” Viktor took a step away from the bed, placing the wooden spoon on the dresser and pulling the top drawer open. Yuuri watched him carefully, cheek resting against the pillow. “You said you wanted me to tie you up. Isn't that right?” Viktor's voice was still dark, the words purred slow and seductive as he pulled one of his expensive ties from the drawer before closing it again. Wooden spoon in one hand, tie dangling from the other, Viktor moved again and came to kneel right next to Yuuri who shuddered at the sight. 

His stomach was squirming nervously, heartbeat becoming quicker with a burst of irrational fear but his cock was already leaking precome all over the sheets.  
“Yes...”, he breathed, voice wavering but needy, hips rocking against the mattress. Viktor hummed softly and placed both the spoon and the tie on the bed before reaching out with one hand and pushing it, warm and wide and grounding, between Yuuri's shoulder blades. Tension he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding bled from the muscles of his upper back, arms and shoulders relaxing as he let himself sink deeper into the pillows, fall against the bed.  
“It's fine, love”, Viktor hummed, hand rubbing across Yuuri's shoulders, along his neck and upper arms before dipping lower and running warm and soft down his back. “You asked for this. And I think it will be good for you. So here's what's going to happen.” He gave a firm rub to both of Yuuri's ass cheeks through the thin material of the panties before moving his hands back up. The touches were comforting and careful but also incredibly erotic, slow and intimate. 

“I'll tie your hands behind your back and have you kneel with your face in the sheets. I'll give you a few slaps with my hand, to warm you up and give you a taste of what's coming. I'll pull down your pretty panties, expose you for me and then … I will use the spoon on you.”  
Yuuri whined, high and embarrassing, hips twitching. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten this excited just by being talked to. Probably never. But Viktor wasn't done, warm hand still caressing the skin of Yuuri's back he continued on with his dirty promises.  
“I won't stop until you're sobbing. I promise, Yuuri. I'll give you just what you wanted and when you're bawling into the pillows I'll drop the spoon and spank you some more with my hand, just to feel your hot, abused skin against my palm, to see you squirm a little more for me. How does that sound?”

Yuuri almost choked in his haste to answer, mouth dry and heart still hammering against his ribs, though definitely not with fear anymore. Yes, there still was some nervousness, he was about to get spanked with a wooden spoon, after all. But after Viktor's loving touches and filthy words it was more impatient excitement than anything else.  
“G-good...”, he stuttered, breathless and so needy. “Sounds good. Please, Viktor...” His fiancé leaned down to press a kiss against his scalp, hand resting between his shoulder blades again.  
“Give me a safeword. If you need me to stop, say it and I will.” Yuuri knew what a safeword was. He just hadn't been in a situation where he'd needed one before, so it took him a minute to come up with something that would work for both of them. It was hard to think when his cock was pulsing and hot want was curling in his stomach.

“Makkachin”, he hummed after a while, smiling when he heard the soft snort of Viktor's laughter. Yes, it was a little bit dumb. But it wouldn't just come up during the spanking or sex, Yuuri sure wouldn't forget it and if he shouted loud enough and their dog felt addressed and came bounding into the room, well that would kill any mood, guaranteed.  
“Alright then”, Viktor agreed after contemplating the answer. “Makkachin it is. But Yuuri...” His voice dropped again, the sultry tone like a physical caress. “Try to not use your safeword just because it hurts. It's supposed to hurt. It's supposed to make you cry and beg. You wanted this and you won't weasel your way out of it again when you needed this so much you went so far to get it. I'm proud of you for asking me, for trusting me. And I will honour that trust by not stopping before I give you what you need.”

A wave of gratitude crashed over Yuuri with such intensity he might have sobbed in relief. This strength and resolve, the stern will to see this through, all of it was way too perfect and just what he needed. To know that Viktor could actually take him far enough, that he could let go completely and still know he'd end up right where he needed to be.  
“Yes … yes, Viktor. I'll be good”, he promised, voice low and hips twitching. “I'll let you hurt me however you want...”  
“Not however I want”, Viktor corrected, though his voice was endlessly loving. “However you need. Hands on your back now, sweetheart. Grab your elbows and let me tie you up.”  
Yuuri needed a moment to follow the command, head reeling and body tingling as it was. In the end he managed to pull his hands out from under the pillows and twisted both onto his back, grabbing for his elbows like Viktor had told him to.  
The position put a delicious strain on his shoulders and the muscles in his upper back, soft and relaxed as they had been just a moment before, but he was probably flexible enough to hold it for quite a while before cramping up, the slight discomfort it caused only making him needier when he thought about why he was doing this. Because Viktor had asked him to and that would always be enough.

“Good boy.”  
The soft praise made his eyes cross as he tipped his head back into the loving caress of Viktor's hand before the man went on to wrap the soft material of the tie around his underarms, tying him up expertly.  
“Keep holding onto your elbows and don't break your position. I want you just like this. If you move that'll earn you some extra hits with the spoon.” The hint alone had Yuuri sigh and squirm, eager for a punishment, but Viktor shut him down with a few words and a grin to his voice: “And believe me, by the time I'm finished with you, you really won't want more than I already gave you.”

A shiver went down his spine and Yuuri moaned, a light, helpless noise mostly muffled by the pillows. Then Viktor grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up onto his knees, one hand coming down to press between his shoulder blades, making sure his head stayed down, face in the sheets.  
“That's a good boy, so beautiful presenting your pretty ass like that”, Viktor teased, fingers of one hand ghosting across Yuuri's cheeks, playing with the delicate lace trim before pulling at the elastic hem of the panties and snapping it back against his ass.  
“Simply gorgeous. Are you ready for your spanking?”  
Yuuri squirmed, cock dripping precome and pulsing with excitement though there was nothing he could do about it now, hands bound on his back and with his legs underneath him there was nothing to rub up against. It just had him leak more fluid against his own stomach, drenching the pretty panties.

“Yes, Viktor”, he answered dutifully, bowing his back and swaying his ass enticingly, the position making it harder for him to hold his balance but he wasn't an athlete for nothing. “Please give me what I need?” Viktor gave a happy little hum and petted Yuuri's ass.  
“So polite. Almost makes me forget what a little slut you are, Yuuri...”, Viktor grinned and the slur hit him like the very first slap, sudden and without warning, making his vision blur and his cock throb. “Crawling into my lap, begging me to spank you until you cry? Oh Yuuri, you're such a filthy boy.” Another slap, sharp noise dulled by the layer of soft cotton across his cheeks, heat slowly spreading over his skin.  
It didn't hurt, not really, not yet. Viktor had said he'd give a warm-up first and this was it, slow, light slaps, peppered almost lovingly across his cheeks until his skin was pink and flushed and tingling and Yuuri was soaring.

Viktor continued like that for quite a while, building a steady, relentless rhythm that, albeit not very powerful, was still far from tender and soon had Yuuri tremble with heat and anticipation. He groaned into the pillows, hips moving back into every blow.  
“You really do enjoy this, don't you?” Considering how eager Viktor had seemed, how confident and sure of himself he'd acted, there was a lot of honest surprise and wonder to his words. Like he hadn't completely believed Yuuri could really want this until that very moment. Like he'd been watching out for signs to stop and instead just found uninhibited enthusiasm. 

Yuuri couldn't really blame him. They hadn't done this together before, Yuuri had never done it at all, let someone spank him until he was sobbing. But he didn't need experience to know that he still wanted, that he'd never felt as weightless and at ease as the moment Viktor tied him up and began to slap his ass, however careful and reserved.  
“Yes...”, he answered, drawing the single word out into a whine, shaking his ass for the next few slaps. His backside was warm and tingling, each new impact sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and into his dripping cock. He was ready for the spoon so he started begging for it, knowing full well that his fiancé really was the worst at refusing him. Besides, it always got Viktor incredibly hard to have Yuuri begging him for anything.

“Viktor … Viktor please … I need more. Will you give me more? Please … you promised...”  
The relentless hits stopped and Yuuri could hear the heated, stuttered exhale before Viktor gripped his hair in a tight fist and yanked his head up and back until they could kiss. Hot and messy and desperate. When they parted there was a determined sparkle in clear blue eyes and Yuuri's heart fluttered with happiness. Time for the death blow. Yuuri licked his spit-slick lips, lashes fluttering as he let out a high whine.  
“Please, Vitya?”

Viktor groaned, dark and lustful, teeth digging into his bottom lip and grip on Yuuri's hair tightening impossibly.  
“You're gonna kill me”, he rasped, pressing a quick kiss to Yuuri's lips before shoving his face back into the pillows and straightening up again. “Naughty little slut begging to get his ass blistered, I can't believe you...”  
Yuuri moaned when his panties got yanked down, the elastic band snapping against the sensitive skin right under his ass. The material spanning across his cock slipped a bit but still held him snug against his stomach, a steady pressure that didn't give him any satisfaction at all. 

There was no movement for a while, no sound but for their quick breathing and Yuuri was so close to begging again when smooth wood brushed against his ass and made him choke on his words.  
The spoon itself was simple, carved out of a single piece of wood and smoothed carefully with a natural finish. It was the simplicity that had drawn Yuuri to it, how it sat in the kitchen all the time, innocent and unassuming. How it would return to it's designated spot in the drawer after this like nothing had happened.  
How he'd use it to cook in a few days, a week, a month, and be reminded of what Viktor had done to him with it. How he'd shivered and cried and begged...

The slow, promising drag of wood on skin was driving him insane with want and anticipation, fingers digging into his elbows, the only thing he could hold onto right now. Then the teasing touch disappeared and Yuuri's impatient whine turned into a yelp when just a second later the spoon came down on his ass with a sharp smack.  
His already prepared backside went up in flames, hot pain shooting across his skin and tingling deep into his flesh. The spot where the spoon had collided with his skin throbbed with a hot, stinging pain that, unbelievably, made him ooze even more precome.  
“Oh … oh god, ohhh fuck...”, he gasped, squirming even as Viktor gave him a break and went back to dragging the spoon across his skin.

“That's a bit different, isn't it?”, Viktor hummed, almost sounding smug as he gave a hit to the other cheek, just as sharp and stinging and incredible as the first one, making Yuuri jump and moan.  
“Y-yeah...”, he admitted, voice trembling. “More … more Viktor, please...”  
“My nasty slut”, Viktor grinned, the insult still oddly endearing when said just so, “bound and trembling and begging for pain...” Two hits landed in quick succession on the exact same spot and had Yuuri shouting with surprise, knees sliding further apart to open himself up even more for the assault.  
“Fuck yes...”, he moaned, almost delirious with need, hot pain throbbing across his skin. The sensation was so intense, it was incredible what Viktor could make him feel. “Fuck … more, please...”

Viktor delivered. It didn't take him long at all to turn Yuuri's backside into a hot, throbbing mess, skin so sensitized that even the lightest brush of a fingertip sent searing tendrils of pain through Yuuri and earned him muffled whimpers. After he'd methodically worked his way across both cheeks and down the top of Yuuri's thighs Viktor paused, resting the spoon in the dip of Yuuri's back and reached out with one hand to stroke through black hair, the other hand playing with the fabric wrapped around Yuuri's arms.  
“How are you holding up, love? Still with me?” The gentle, loving question was a stark contrast to the relentless way he'd abused Yuuri's ass just seconds before. It was just what Yuuri needed, an anchor amidst the bitter-sweet pain, and he latched onto it, tilting his head back into the hand caressing his hair, craning his neck so he could blink at Viktor with the first promise of tears blurring his vision just a bit. He felt raw all over, body strung tight and vibrating. He was so close, so very close to the brink, just about to tip over the edge and let go of all the tightness in his muscles, unfurl the thick knot that had been gathering in his chest.

Viktor's face was soft and open, clear eyes searching Yuuri's face for any signs it might be time to stop. But they couldn't stop. They were almost there. So Yuuri slowly shook his head, lips parting as he inhaled a soft gasp and held his breath for a second.  
“More”, he sighed, barely louder than a whisper, knees shifting even further apart, head tilting to the side, resting against the pillows as he bared his neck for Viktor in utter submission. “Please...”  
Viktor's expression softened even further, fingers lovingly carding through Yuuri's hair.  
“You're so strong, sweetheart”, he purred, leaning down to press a kiss against Yuuri's forehead. “I'm so proud of you.” Then Viktor grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved his face back into the sheets, taking up the spoon from where it had rested against Yuuri's back.  
“Time to break you, then. I'll give you ten more and believe me: I'll make them hurt.”

Yuuri barely had time to prepare himself before the first hit came down, the sheer force of it rocking his body forward and making him cry out, eyes flying open with a disbelieving flutter. He couldn't believe Viktor had still been holding back before and was now unleashing this. It wouldn't take him nine more blows to start crying, he was already sniffling after one.  
Two hits later Yuuri was very thankful that Viktor had taken the time to tie up his arms. With every brutal smack he felt the need to reach back and clasp his hands over his cheeks, shield them from further punishment. But he really didn't want the delicate bones of his fingers caught in the unforgiving blows and he also didn't want to disobey and break his position, no matter how much the way he twitched and strained might suggest otherwise. Tying him up had been the right way to go.

At five blows the first tears spilled over, breathing becoming harder as his nose clogged up and he panted, open mouthed and desperate. At the same time the knot in his chest burst open, tightness bleeding from his limbs and chest heaving with new-found freedom as Yuuri let out a gut-wrenching sob, most of it muffled into the pillow.  
This. This was what he'd been searching for. Mindless, torturous bliss. Each heavy blow taking him higher as the endless chatter in his mind shut down, every self-depreciating, anxious thought, all the doubt that had crept up on him in the last few weeks was blown out of his head and melted from his muscles, each hit, each heaving, breathless sob cleansing him a little bit more.

“Vik-Viktor...”, he hiccuped, barely aware he was talking at all between sobs and cries and whimpers. “Oh god Viktor … I … I'm so, so sorry … I'm sorry, I'm sorry...”  
Yuuri lost count of the hits but after a while Viktor dropped the spoon and went back to spanking him with his warm, open palm. The skin on skin contact felt even more intimate now, that he was raw and sensitive and cracked open.  
“What are you sorry for, love?”, Viktor asked, voice steady and soft, comforting, though the hits of his hand never let up.  
“For … for doubting”, Yuuri managed to choke out, eyes burning and tears still dripping down his cheeks and soaking into the pillow. He sniffled, backside burning bright hot and distracting. But Viktor's voice still came through to him when he spoke up again.  
“Doubting what?”

“My-myself … I've been ... been...”, no matter how hard Yuuri tried, he couldn't finish, didn't even know where to begin, how to explain that, no matter how much progress he'd made, there were still horrible days that he just couldn't shake, that once the darkness had crept into his thoughts it stayed there and he never quite managed to get rid of it. Until now. Until Viktor had forced him over the edge with loving words and ruthless actions. So instead Yuuri shivered, gasped for air and cried even harder. “Thank you, Viktor … Thank you … I … I l-love you so much...”  
Viktor was quiet, didn't say a word as he kept hitting Yuuri's ass, though the slaps gradually slowed down, fingertips gliding across hot skin and dipping between round cheeks until he, finally stopped completely.

“I love you too, Yuuri”, Viktor murmured as he unfastened the tie and freed Yuuri's arms again before letting himself fall onto the bed and pulling Yuuri into an all encompassing hug.  
Yuuri immediately clung to him, weak hands fisting in his shirt, as he tried to claw even closer.  
“It's okay, I'm here, I got you...”  
Face buried in Viktor's neck and bodies pressed close Yuuri let himself cry and cry and cry until he had no tears left, sobs slowly ebbing away and frantic, hitched breathing slowing down until he was panting softly against Viktor's salty wet skin, fists long gone slack where they had grabbed handfuls of fabric.  
“Yuuri, sweetheart”, Viktor began, careful and loving, fingers tracing the skin of Yuuri's back. “Don't be sorry for doubting yourself. Everyone has doubts, it's nothing to be ashamed of and you shouldn't put yourself under so much pressure.” He accentuated the words with a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead. “What you should be sorry for, though, is that you were hiding those doubts from me. I literally had to spank them out of you. Yuuri, I love you and I want to support you but you have to let me...”

“Viktor...”, Yuuri interrupted, voice wet and thick and shaky. “Stop. Please. Don't … don't scold me now...” His mind was still swimming with the vertigo of what he'd just experienced but his limbs were light and relaxed and he intended to ride this wave for as long as he could. While he was at it he might as well get what he'd wanted for hours and as he'd just proven, Yuuri was far from above begging for it. So he tipped his head back to look at Viktor, eyes still red and swollen from crying, nose running and cheeks blotchy, not the most attractive he'd ever been but all the more honest now.  
“Have me...”, he whispered against Viktor's jaw before placing a soft, salty wet kiss there. “I need you now, Viktor. Make love to me, please.”  
Viktor hesitated for all but two seconds before sucking in a deep breath, swallowing and, eventually, nodding.

“Yes”, he breathed, a bit unsteady himself. “Yes, of course. We can talk ... later...” He drifted off when Yuuri started rubbing up against his body, tangling their legs together and rocking his hips forward against Viktor's thigh.  
“Please...”, Yuuri almost whimpered, mouthing along Viktor's jaw and hands pawing at his chest. “I love you, I need you closer … now. Please.” That seemed to be about everything his fiancé could take at the moment because after Yuuri blinked he found himself on his back and Viktor between his legs, spreading his thighs with warm, warm hands.  
“Yes, yes...”, Yuuri encouraged, hips wiggling into the touch without a care in the world for his sore, throbbing backside. Every brush against the sheets sent a hot flash up his spine, neglected cock twitching, still hard and thick against his stomach. 

“Let's get rid of these first, yeah?” Yuuri arched up into the touch when Viktor grabbed the hem of his panties and started to pry them off, wet fabric clinging to Yuuri's skin, to his excited cock. But in the end Viktor managed to free Yuuri from them, pulling them down his legs.  
After throwing the pretty pair of panties off the bed Viktor took hold of one of his ankles and slowly brought it up to press warm lips against the arch of his battered foot, against his ankle, up his calf and into the dip of his knee where he knew Yuuri was sensitive.  
The light touch was enough to have him shudder and sigh softly, body sensitive and needy for affection.  
“Viktor, please...”  
His fiancé breathed a soft, laugh against his skin before moving on, trailing kisses up the inside of his thigh while careful hands wandered up his legs as well to come resting at his hips.  
“I got you.” The promise sounded sincere and calming and Yuuri managed to relax even more into the soft caresses. 

He knew Viktor was rock hard. Probably had been since he'd delivered the first, careful slap to Yuuri's ass. And still he did anything but rush this, took his time worshipping Yuuri, every touch an homage. They both needed this.  
Viktor prepared Yuuri incredibly slow, taking more time than he'd ever had to finger him open, adding more and more lube to keep the slide easy and comfortable, pressing just the right spots to have Yuuri panting with need but not out of his mind with pleasure just yet. When he could take four fingers with ease Yuuri reached out to wrap his fingers around Viktor's arm, braced against the mattress as his finacé leaned above him.  
“I want to feel you...”  
It didn't take more than that. Spreading his fingers one last time, carefully testing the give, Viktor pulled back and left Yuuri achingly empty.

“I can't hurt you more tonight...”, Viktor explained, eyes soft and lips pulled into a crooked smile, expression just a little coy as he reached for the bottle of lube again to coat his own cock. They'd long since gotten tested so they could forgo the condoms and Yuuri had never been happier about that fact. Tonight of all nights he wouldn't be able to stand anything between them.  
“You won't”, Yuuri moaned, hips twitching up against the warm palm that came to lie on his lower stomach. “You won't, I promise. I'm so ready for you. Please Viktor, please...”  
Viktor leaned forward then, covering Yuuri's body with the warm, powerful presence of his own as he lined up, tip of his cock resting against Yuuri's well prepared entrance. Shaking arms came up to wrap around his back, pulling him even closer.  
“I love you. I love you so much...”, Viktor whispered into his ear before slowly, insistently entering his body with one long thrust.

Yuuri wanted to whisper the same words back at Viktor, he tried, but all that came out was a pathetic whine, drawn out and helpless as the hot weight of Viktor's length filled him completely, spread him open wide.  
“Y-yes … yes...”, he stuttered, fingernails digging into the warm skin of his fiancé's back as his legs came up to wrap around Viktor's strong hips. So incredibly close. The overwhelming scent, the feeling of hot skin against his, Viktor's fingers dancing across his face, down his throat, along his shoulders. It was too much. It was perfect.  
Then came the first, slow thrust and everything else was a blur. Later Yuuri would remember moving back into the rhythm, back bowed and muscles aching, panting and moaning and begging. He'd remember glowing praise and sweet nothings whispered into his ear. Remember his leaking cock trapped between their stomachs, Viktor's fingers wrapping around it to give him an orgasm so intense his toes would still be tingling half an hour later, before coming deep, deep inside Yuuri's willing body.

They lay there after, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling and panting, holding hands. Yuuri was the first to speak.  
“I should probably go shower...”, he mused, the idea still abstract in his mind as he was not quite ready to get up and find his way into the bathroom just yet. Instead his grip tightened around Viktor's fingers and he turned his head, looking at his fiancé with a soft smile. It wasn't long before Viktor returned his gaze, soft and loving, bringing Yuuri's knuckles up to his lips and breathing a kiss against them.  
“I can come with you. In a minute. Not sure I can walk right now...” They both shared a breathless chuckle, the skin around Viktor's eyes crinkling just so.  
“You? I'm worried I might never walk again, let alone sit anywhere...”  
The amused glint vanished from Viktor's eyes, eyebrows drawing together instead as he regarded Yuuri more intently. 

“Does it hurt that much?”, he hummed, moving to sit up. “I have a salve we can use for that, it helps with the bruising and swelling and maybe you want to ice it for a while? I could...”  
Yuuri pulled his fiancé back onto the mattress and leaned over to shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.  
“I'm fine, just joking”, he promised. “Though that cream sounds like a good idea. You can put it on after the shower?”  
Viktor still paused, mulling it over before nodding and kissing Yuuri in turn.  
“Okay. But you also need to drink something, you must be thirsty.”  
“I am...”  
“I'll get you some juice and we can talk about this. Then shower. Then cream. Sounds good?”  
Yuuri couldn't help but laugh again though if this was Viktor's way to take of him he sure wouldn't object. So he nodded before bringing a finger up, halting Viktor again from getting up too quickly.

“I want to cuddle while we talk”, he demanded, voice stern but eyes twinkling and his fiancé chuckled.  
“You drive a hard bargain. But deal. I'll be back in a minute...”  
Yuuri watched him leave, naked and nonchalant and absolutely perfect. He wasn't scared of the conversation they were about to have. Not anymore at least, feeling tons lighter than just a few hours ago. If he could trust Viktor to take him that high and bring him back down safely, he could trust him with the darkness that sometimes curled in his chest, that his fiancé had just taken such excellent care of.  
Once again Viktor had proven that Yuuri would get nothing but the most excellent care while in his hands. And Yuuri would truly never stop being amazed by that.


End file.
